Annabeth, the Assasin
by KatieElizabethGrace
Summary: Prince Perseus (Percy) was about to be married to Princess Elizabeth Dare. Until a grey eyed assassin captures him from the wedding and they plan to take them to their leader. He plans to make friends with them so maybe he has a chance of them letting them go. But what happens if he becomes more than friends with one of the assassins, or is he just faking it. IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE U ENJOY THIS STORY! IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR PM**

I stared outside my window as the maids fixed up my hair, trying to keep it tidy and slick. Good luck with that, I thought. I pulled my collar and shirt in hope to make it looser. From by window I could see the carriages, and the bouquets of flowers. Everyone was doing last minute preparations for the wedding.

"Its done, your highness," said one of the maids.

"Try not to mess it up again if you know whats best for you," warned the other maid. I nodded them off and waited for them to be as far away as possible. As soon as I could no longer here their steps I messed up my black hair. I walked up to the mirror and inspected my hair as it always is, messy. I grinned and took a seat in the wooden chair by the window. I fixed the red velvet cape slung over my shoulders, and played with the long white sleeved shirt with frilly cuffs underneath it. I couldn't wait for the wedding to end so I could rip the cuffs off. But I knew I couldn't do that, someone will notice and give me a lecture, explaining how its traditional for my wedding and all that blah, blah, blah. Yeah, thats right, an eighteen year old Prince already getting married off to another Princess. Even though it started as an arranged married, I started to fall for her, Rachel Elizabeth. Her smile always warmed me up when I had to wear this ridiculous clothing or when I was banned from seeing my horse Blackjack (That was a very painful experience). Her green eyes met mine, like we were mean't to be together. I knew we were always mean't to be together.

"Hey Buddy," Grover said as he walked in with a shirt identical to mine. "Hows it going."

I looked at him. "Not bad actually, I'm just afraid to trip over while in this cape."

"You better not, especially since you have the whole kingdom's eyes on you," laughed Grover.

"I will try not to, hopefully," I said with a tinge of doubt in my voice.

One of the maids knocked on my door. "You are expected down at the church Prince Percy." I nodded my head and she ran off.

"Looks like we better get down there," said Grover. I stood up from my seat but couldn't move.

"Ummm, Grover," I pleaded. "I'm stuck to the chair." Grover came rushing over, trying to fix the seat problem.

"Your cape stuck to it," Grover observed. "Got your sword." I grabbed my sword (Riptide) and handed it to Grover. He started to saw away, normally it shouldn't have taken that long, but a huge clump of the cape was stuck to the chair.

"Don't tell me I have to take a chair to my wedding," I asked.

"You better hope not," Grover panted. "Its still not working."

"Let me try," I asked.

"No, I can do it."

"Just let me have a go."

"I've got this."

"I doesn't look like it."

"I'm halfway through."

"I can do it now."

"No you can't." I tried to snatch the sword from him but he just moved it out of the way. I lunged again and sent Grover falling backwards and the sword clattered against the ground. The sword wasn't very far away so I saw my chance. I scooted my chair closer to the sword and tried to lean forward, as far as I could go. It was right at my finger tips. Until I could feel one of the front chair legs wobble, and it soon gave out. I fell the ground with a loud thud, but I didn't hurt that much since I fell right on top of Grover.

Grover groaned. "Seriously dude!"

"Sorry!" I said as my hands curled around the Riptide's handle. I tried to get up but Grover lunged for the sword, it flew out of my hands, right through the window. We rushed to the window and looked over the edge. The Riptide came hurtling down toward three ladies with puffy dresses. They let out a scream as the Riptide clattered on the ground (still intact, somehow). OOOPPPS!

"Sorry!" Grover shouted from the window. The three ladies still in shock ran to the church for the wedding, wait the WEDDING!

"Grover!" I shouted. "The wedding and we still have the chair problem, well half a chair." Grover let out a frenzy of curse words. Grover looked at me, and I knew he had an idea. He backed up and did a running jump and landed on the chair. The chair smashed everywhere, but I leg was still caught on the cape. But I didn't care.

"Nice going, but the wedding," I said nervously. Grover and I hurled down the stairs trying to avoid all the maids carrying the food for the after party. We could hear the CLOP! CLOP! CLOP! Of the chair leg on my cape. Grover and I bashed into all the maids which sent the food platter sprawling into the air. Some landed on Grover's head.

"Sorry!" I shouted. But in response was just a grunt. We made our way to the church and we could hear the music playing. OHHH NO!

"Grover the music has started!" I said.

"The side exit!" Grover shouted in response. We sprinted towards the doors on the side. I turned around but no one was there. We found the doors and shoved them open. There was everyone looking at my father, Poseidon (yes, he was named after the sea god) and my mother, Sally. And as soon as I entered everyone looked at me, mostly with disapproving looks. I stood there frozen until my Father motioned me towards Rachel. Rachel was standing by the Priest with her red hair pulled back in an elegant bun. She had a white long sleeve wedding dress that went down to her feet and got bigger as it creeped down to the floor. She smiled at me, with that smile I always love. I walked towards her and grabbed her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze. I stood across from her holding her hand as the Priest said the vows.

"Do you Princess Rachel Elizabeth thou have this Man to thy wedded husband," The Priest said. " Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Rachel smiled at me. "I do."

"Do you Prince Perseus thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife," the Priest said. "Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

I looked at her, her green eyes were digging into my soul. Her warmth spreading through me. I loved this girl, and she is mine.

"I do," I smiled.

"And now," The Priest announced. I looked at the Priest expectantly, waiting for the kiss. "You may now kiss-" An arrow whizzed past my head and lodged into the Priest robes, right where his heart was. He collapsed to the ground, his white robe stained with blood. I went for my sword, but remembered it flew out the window. I scanned the room as furies of cries arose in the air, looking for the attacker. Which was nowhere to be seen. Soldiers put down their weapons, my Dad shielded my Mum with his body. I grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her close to my body, her warm body pressed against my waist. Than suddenly BOOM! The church doors opened and a figure came in riding a horse, straight towards. The hooves echoing against the cold hard floor. The figure's white cloak covered the figure's body (sorry for the bad description, you can find the idea of what the figure is wearing by looking at the Assassin creed outfit that Ezio has in Brotherhood.), a belt was around his/her waist. But I saw a wave of blonde hair settle on the figure's right shoulder and grey eyes looking at me.

"Get behind me Rachel," I shouted. She got behind me as I shielded her from the figure. The figure jumped off the horse gracefully and tackled me to the ground.

"Percy!" I heard Rachel's strangled cry. The figure was on top of me holding the golden dagger to my throat. I tried to knock the figure off but all he/she would do is press the dagger harder against my throat. I struggled for breath but the figure grabbed me by the collar of by shirt and lifted me up and pressed the cold, dagger against by neck.

"One move from any of you," the figure said sternly with a feminine voice. Wait, she's a girl? She looked at everyone with those intense grey intense eyes. "And he gets it." She pressed the dagger harder against my throat making me see black dots dancing across my eyes.

"Please," My mother stood up and begged with tears flooding down her cheeks. My Father stood by here side. "What do you want, we will give you anything. Money, even the Kingdom. Just don't take our son."

"Sorry M'am, not an option," she said with no sympathy in her voice. "Maybe you should give all that money on the people who are suffering in your village, since you seem to have soooo much to give me for your son." My mother looked down, ashamed. I smile curled up against the figures lips. My Father left his seat and came towards us with a sword in his hand. The figure immediately turned and pressed the dagger even harder against my neck. I gasped for breaths.

"Just leave my son alone and no one gets hurt," my Father warned while approaching the figure. "Just leave!"

"I warned you!" screamed the figure. The figure lifted her dagger and brought it down across my cheek. I winced and groaned in pain as the blood trickled down my face. "If you let us leave, he won't get hurt anymore than he should be." My Father stared at her, and looked down with guilt.

"Go, just don't harm him, guards open the doors," Poseidon said looking like he was about to cry. The church doors creaked as they opened.

"Dad," I croaked. My Father didn't look at me.

"Percy!," My Mum screamed. Her tear streaked face came into view. Poseidon tried to calm her down but it didn't work. "Percy! NO! PERCY! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! PERCY!"

The figure half dragged me towards the door still keeping her blood stained dagger across my neck. We exited out the door with no one following us, but I could still hear my mother's cries.

"Who are you?" I croaked.

"Thats none of you business," the figure snapped back. The figure led me to a carriage that wasn't far away. There we approached three other hooded figures, with outfits identical to my captor.

"I see you got him," said a hooded figure in a manly voice. "Lets go before-" An arrow whizzed past his head and shouts of soldiers were heard near by, coming straight towards us.

**THANKS FOR READING! PLS TELL ME IF U LIKE! U DO U THINK THE OTHER THREE HOODED PEOPLE ARE?**

**FIRST CORRECT GUESS GETS A SHOUT OUT IN THIS STORY, PERCY JACKSON GOES TO BAG ACADEMY (ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES), AND MY OTHER STORY WE FOUND LOVE IN A JEALOUS PLACE. I WILL PUT A SHOUT OUT IN WHEN I'M READY TO UPDATE!**

**THANKS FOR READING PLS REVIEW!**

**AND PLS READ PERCY GOES TO BAG ACADEMY! THINKING OF GIVING UP ON IT! **

**GRACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR TAKING SOOO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAVE HAD HEAPS OF WORK LATELY AND NEVER FOUND TIME TO DO THIS. BUT I WILL BE CONTINUING WITH THIS STORY. SOO I HOPE U LIKE IT AND PLS REVIEW!**

**GRACE**

**SHOUT OUT TO:**

**1DLOL**

**ERINHICKEY18**

**ANNABETH POV:**

"Quick!" I shouted. "Get in the cart!" I pushed the captive into the kingdom's carriages (which we stole). "Luke! You drive!" Luke nodded and ran to the front of the carriage. "Thalia take the roof!" Thalia hoisted herself on the roof. "Nico, go inside with the captive and shoot the guards through the windows." Nico jumped inside the carriage with our captive. I pulled my bow out and ran to the front of the carriage. I sat next to Luke and motioned him to go. The horses moved at once and set a fast pace. But not fast enough.

"Two carriages coming from behind and five men on horseback," Nico shouted. I looked behind us and two of the royal carriages were on either side of us and following behind were men on horseback.

"Damnit!" I swore. "Luke we need to get out of here of fast as we can." I looked up at Luke's blue eyes.

"Well," he said. "I'm trying. If you take out the carriages than we will be good, but for now we are screwed." I looked behind me again, analysing our targets and figuring out our next plan of attack.

"Thalia!" I called out. "You and Nico take out the men on horseback, I will deal with the carriages."

"Annie, but you can't-"

I cut her off, "I can deal with it." Just then a carriage bumped into us sending us into bashing into the carriage on the other side.

"Do something quick Annabeth!" warned Luke. By now the carriage were right beside us and I knew I and to do something quick.

"Forget that plan Thalia!" I shouted. "Cover Luke!"

"What are you going to do Annabeth?" Luke asked. I looked at him before I did the stupidest thing I ever done, I jumped onto the other carriage. I grabbed onto the carriage roof and hoisted myself up. I saw Thalia, shooting arrows at the men on horseback. But there was too many people. I crawled to the front of the carriage and looked at the soldier underneath me who was controlling the carriage. I aimed and arrow and it lodged into the man's skull. He fell and sent the carriage to veer left, right into our carriage. Our carriage wheels creaked and were on the verge of breaking. Just then I saw Poseidon's (Percy's dad) reaching towards the carriage door, like grabbing someone's hand. Then, I saw Percy's black hair. Wait a second, wasn't Nico taking care of Percy? What happened to Nico? I grabbed the reins to avoid bashing into a tree. Just then I heard a loud thud from the carriage. A man with curly brown hair and covered in armour appeared right next to me, pointing a knife towards my neck. I thumbled for my dagger, but it wasn't there. He swung at my head and I ducked, his blade narrowly missing me by inches. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and struck him in the leg. He doubled over in pain and I grabbed his sword and hit him with the hilt of his sword. He fell over the side and all that was left was his crippled body. "Luke!" I called out. He looked towards me. "Come closer!" He was now a metre apart and I took this opportunity to jump. I jumped and landed against the carriage door. I looked through the carriage window and there was Nico on the ground, looking pale and blood running down his skull. Percy was reaching for his Father's hand. I slipped through the carriage window and pulled Percy away from his Father.

"Percy!" Poseidon shouted. I pinned Percy against the carriage floor, despite his muffled cries. Poseidon was getting ready to throw his swrod. I made a dash for my bow and shot effortlessly at Poseidon's heart.

"No!" Percy shouted as Poseidon fell out of the carriage. He pushed me off him as our carriage bashed into Poseidon's carriage, sending it toppling over. He looked through the window at the remains of the carriage and a final look at his Father. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, I knew how it felt to lose a parent. I ignored that thought and focused on Percy. Tears fell from his eyes. He turned to me, a murderous glare in his eyes.

"You did this!" he scremed. "You monster! How can you wake up and look at yourself every morning knowing you are a murderer. You killed a good man and many other good people, how can you live like that. No wonder you live like this! You probably have no family, no wonder why they probably disowned you!" Now that struck me, my family never liked me. They treated me like slave, not who I really was. They ignored my, treating me like dirt. I felt a tear prickling in my eye. But the emotion I was mainly feeling was anger. I tried to control the anger bubbling inside me. Those angry green eyes were digging into my soul. Was I a monster? He wouldn't understand what happened to us and why we live like this. The carriage slowed down and the carriage door opened revealing Luke.

"Hey, hows it going-" he was cut off by my murderous glare. "Ummmm whats wrong-" And that when I stopped out of the carriage with the only thing I wanted to do is cry.

**THIS DEFINATELY ISN;T THE BEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN. BUT DON'T WORRY IT WILL GET BETTER. SOO PLS REVIEW TO TELL ME IDEAS AND YOUR OPINION ABOUT THIS STORY. BY THE WAY WHAT DO U GUYS THINK WHAT HAPPENED TO ANNABETH AND THE OTHERS. TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR A PM. OHH AND SORRY FOR MAKING IT SOO SHORT. I WAS RUSHING. **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ANNABETH AND THE OTHERS!**

**FORM GRACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO, I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LONG, I HAD A MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK. BUT A FEW DAYS AGO I FINALLY WAS INSPIRED TO CONTINUE! SO PLS ENJOY AND SORRY FOR THE REALLY, REALLY, REALLY LONG WAIT. **

**PLS ENJOY AND I LUV READING REVIEWS. **

**SO PLS ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**GRACE!**

**3rd Person Pov:**

Annabeth quickly ran to the nearest tree and climbed up it, ignoring the hot tears of anger streaming down my face. She sat on the highest branch and clenched by dagger tightly.

"How would he know pain, huh?" Annabeth mumbled to herself, "He hasn't seen or felt pain yet. He is just some ignorant jerk that gets spoon fed and-"

"Annie!" a familiar voice called, "I know you're up there." Annabeth snapped her head to the sound of the voice, Annabeth immediately looked down at Thalia. "If it makes you feel better Luke punched him in the face." Annabeth smirked to herself.

_I was waiting for Luke to do that_, Annabeth thought. _If he didn't, I would've._

"Can you come down?" Thalia asked, Annabeth sighed heavily and jumped down. She landed on the ground and put her hand on the ground to steady herself.

Annabeth looked at Thalia, "The only reason I wanted to come down is to see Luke punch him in the face again."

"Yeah, it was pretty funny but he is knocked out cold, well that was ten minute ago," Thalia laughed, "If he wasn't I would've told Luke to do it again just to shout that Prince up." A grin spread across Annabeth's face.

"I wish I was there to see it," Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah, we'll get him to do it again!" said Thalia, Annabeth nodded and took a sudden interest in her shoes. Thalia looked at Annabeth, puzzled.

"Annie, I know something's up, just because of what that jerkface said to you," Thalia said in a soothing tone. She laid her hand on Annabeth's shoulder, Annabeth looked up at Thalia's piercing blue eyes.

"Its about when he started to talk about your family wasn't it." Annabeth looked away.

"Its just the memory you know, thinking about them and those terrible times," Annabeth murmured silently. Thalia looked at Annabeth and pulled her into a hug.

"Just remember you don't need to act all tough all the time, let it out when you want to," Thalia said.

"Thanks Thals," Annabeth said while pulling herself away from the hug. Thalia and Annabeth then began to walk back to the carriage.

**LINEBREAK...**

Annabeth and Thalia arrived at the carriage. Luke was sharpening his sword, Backbiter while Nico was holding his head in agony and moaning to himself. Percy was tied up and laid lifeless on the ground, Annabeth noticed Percy's nasty black bruise spread across his temple. Annabeth stifled a laughed and Thalia, Nico, and Luke snapped their heads towards her.

"Nice punch Luke," Annabeth smirked.

"Thanks," Luke grinned.

"So, who are we going to sell him too?" Nico asked, holding his head.

"Kronos?" Luke said, "He could give us a good offer and-."

"NOOOO!" Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth shouted in unison, interrupting Luke.

"Alright, alright," Luke raised his hands in surrender, "Kronos might just offer more money for him."

"That can be our last resort, our very last resort," Annabeth said, "You know we never do deals with Kronos."

"I think either to the Athenians or Poseidon," Thalia said while Annabeth shivered.

"There are our best two options, each kingdom will give a lot for him," Nico agreed.

"But," Luke started, "Kronos's gang will be chasing us, by now they probably know we have him, they will be on us in no time. But if we hand it over to them, They won't attack us and leave us in peace. Remember what happened last time?" Thalia, Annabeth and Nico took a sudden interest in their hands, until Annabeth snapped her head up.

"But we have to take the chance," Annabeth retorted, "Who knows what Kronos will do with him? I bet after they get what they want, they will just stab us in the back, literally. You have to trust us on this one. We have to play it safe, meaning no deals with Kronos."

"But, I think dealing with Kronos is the safe option," Luke said, "because-"

"I think our best option is to go back to the head quarters, Chiron will know what to do," Thalia stated. Everybody (finally) murmured in agreement and started to pack up their gear. Luke and Nico dragged Percy into the carriage while Annabeth and Thalia fed the horses some carrots which they stole from a local market.

"Hey girls!" Luke shouted, Annabeth snapped her head towards Luke, "You and Thalia stay with the Prince and Nico and I will ride out the front."

Thalia nodded while Annabeth grumbled, "Can't you stay with him?"

"No," Luke scoffed, "He'll probably try to kill me after I punched him in the face."

"Yeah, then he will start screaming saying that I killed his Dad," Annabeth said loudly.

"Don't worry Annie," Thalia reassured, "If he does that, I will punch him in the face for you."

"Thanks," Annabeth laughed while they hopped in the carriage. Percy was sprawled all over the seat, Thalia and Annabeth glared at him.

"Seat hogger," Thalia grumbled while pointing to an unconscious Percy.

"I know right," agreed Annabeth. Thalia shrugged and pushed Percy off the seat. Percy rolled onto the ground with a thump and let out a loud groan.

"Thanks for the seat," Thalia said sarcastically. Thalia sat down while Annabeth sat opposite her, they put their legs up on the seat so they wouldn't have to sit next to an infuriated Prince. The cart jolted forward and they were finally moving. Percy glared at both of them.

"Why do you guys want me?," asked Percy. Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other, still indecisive about what they'll say.

"Thats for me to know and you to find out," said Thalia with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, I'm guessing you guys like to kill everybody in your path, right?" Percy said coldly. "Like you did to my Father." Percy shot a murderous glare towards Annabeth. Annabeth ignored it and looked out the window, trying to control her anger.

"No, we more likely fatally injure them, like what happened to your Father," Thalia retorted.

"His definitely dead, thanks to you guys" Percy said in a harsh tone, "And fatally injuring is similar to killing." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Well, your lucky we got you instead of some other people," Thalia said angrily, "We could've killed you straight away, like most of the other groups. Maybe we should give you to Kronos, if you really don't like us. I bet he will enjoy killing you on the spot."

"You wouldn't," Percy challenged.

"Oh," Thalia said with an evil grin, "We would."

"I thought you guys never make deals with Kronos," Percy said mischievously.

"We can make an exception," Thalia retorted loudly.

"Well, I thought that somebody said," Percy shot a look at Annabeth, "That 'Kronos will stab us in the back, literally'." Annabeth glared at him, and tried to intimidate him with her cold grey eyes.

"Who knows maybe we were lying, but your head is filled with too much kelp to realise," Annabeth shot back. Percy bit his lip, thinking of a great comeback but nothing came to him.

"Well," Thalia taunted, "looks like the Kelp head is speechless and has finally shut up."

Percy shot daggers at Thalia, but Thalia couldn't care less. Suddenly the carriage started to bump up and down.

"What's happening!" Annabeth shouted, the soft moan and creaks of the wheels were heard.

"I don't know!" said Nico in a raised tone, the wheels started to creak louder. Annabeth peered out the window, and examined the carriage's wheels. The wheels had cracks running through them, they were weak and about to break.

"The wheels are about to break!" Annabeth said loudly, "Tell Luke to stop!" The carriage came to a sudden halt, and the wheels moaned even louder. Annabeth opened the carriage door and jumped out and had a closer look at the wheels. She ran her hand through the thin cracks, Luke came and knelt down next to her.

"Do you think thats when we were being chased," Luke asked, "All of the other carriages were bashing into us, it could've caused this." Luke pointed to the wheel.

"Probably," Annabeth agreed, "No other logical explanation."

"Then what should we do?" asked Luke, "We can't carry on, or this thing will break. But Kronos will be on our tails soon. We need to go."

Annabeth thought for a second, "We have to ditch the carriage, move it somewhere off this road. So no one can easily track us, then we have to take off with the horses. From there we find somewhere to stay." Luke nodded in agreement.

"Nico! Thalia!" Luke shouted, "Prepare the horses." Luke turned to face Annabeth. "You and me move the carriage."

"What about the captive?" questioned Annabeth.

"Tell him to get out and tell Thalia and Nico to keep an eye on him," Luke said. Luke told Nico to mind Percy, while Luke was doing that Annabeth popped her head through the carriage window. Percy was still laying there with his hands tied behind his back, his sea green eyes analyzing the carriage ceiling.

"You might want to get out of the carriage," Annabeth warned, "We're moving it! Unless you want to be moved to!"

"Urggghh!" Percy moaned, he got up and walked outside the carriage. Annabeth closed the carriage door, and started to head towards Luke.

"Make sure the captive stays close to you," Annabeth commanded, Nico replied with a salute.

Annabeth rushed off to where Luke was, and they started to push the carriage through the forest, hoping to find a good hiding spot for it. They ignored the creaks and moans of the wheels, and forced the carriage to keep moving. Annabeth and Luke pushed the carriage up on hill and they both smiled to each other. It was a steep hill, and at the bottom was a fast flowing river, they both had the same idea.

"Do you want to do the honours?" asked Luke, being the gentlemen he is.

"Nah, more fun together," Annabeth said. They put their hands on the back of the carriage and were getting ready to push.

"Ready," Luke shouted.

"Set!" Annabeth said loudly.

"Go!" They said in unison. The carriage rolled down the hill gaining speed, the creaks were moaning and creaking louder now. Surprisingly the wheels didn't crack. It rolled into the river and started to sink, Annabeth and Luke admired their work.

"Lets go," Annabeth said while they sprinted off where the others were.

An exhausted Annabeth and Luke returned where the others are, they bent down to catch their breath. But one thing Annabeth noticed was the Prince tied to a pine tree, his squirmed and struggled to get out of the ropes but he knew there was no hope. Annabeth smirked to herself.

Thalia caught Annabeth looking at their captive, "You like what I did, it was the only way to shut him up."

"Good one," Annabeth agreed, Percy shot daggers at Thalia and Annabeth but they just shrugged it off.

Luke rubbed his hands together, "Well, we better get going, who knows who's following us."

Just then the sound of horses was heard along the road. Dust rose and everybody went into a coughing fit, and out of the fog came Ethan Nakamura, One of the previous assasins in the group but left to join Kronos. He rode on a white horse and pointed his black sword towards Luke, a bunch of soldiers came from behind with their deadly weapons drawn.

Ethan looked at the soldiers with his good eye, "Attack! And grab the Prince!" shouted Ethan while all of the soldiers charged. "Spare no one, this time!" All the assasins looked at each other frantically.

Luke shouted, "Get the Prince and run! Defend as long as you can!" Luke ran forward and charged at Ethan.

"What are you doing!" screamed Annabeth.

"Showing this guy a piece of my mind!" Luke charged and faced the army, while all the others could do was stand there in shock.

**I HOPE U ENJOYED IT! PLS REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE OOC PERCY, I HAD TO MAKE HIM LIKE THAT. JUST TO PREPARE HIM FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. NEXT CHAPTER IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE PERCY'S POV. **

**DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEA OF ANNABETH'S BACK STORY. WHY DID ANNABETH SHIVER WHEN SHE HEARD ATHENIANS AND POSEIDON? ANY GUESSES?**

**PM OR REVIEW FOR YOUR ANSWER.**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING, I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE. ITS ABOUT MY PERCY JACKSON HUNGER GAMES STORY. THE POLL HAS THE TRIBUTES AND U GET TO VOTE WHICH OF THE TRIBUTES WILL BE THE LAST TEN STANDING IN MY STORY. SO PLS VOTE.**

**PLS REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT OUR OTHER STORIES!**

**FROM GRACE!**


End file.
